Need You?
by rs memories
Summary: Richard promised to never love again after his parents died. Kori is a lonely girl with a dark past. They both need something in their lives. Thath thing happens to be each other, but they don't know that yet. Pairing: RichKor, GarRach, VicKar. Story Better than summary.
1. New Schools, New People

**Hey Guys! Sorry i decided to make a new story because I idea while I was daydreaming. Yes _New_ Life will still be continued, but I thought I would give this one a try. Anyways I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: New School, New People<strong>

_Beep, Beep, Beep!_

He hated that noise every morning. The constant beeping would not come to end in till he would reach over and push the button to turn it off. Of course this meant another day of school, meaning another day of the same girls batting their eyelashes, sticking their breasts in his face, and flirting with him for his looks and his "bed skills".

Who is this boy you ask? This boy is Richard John Grayson, but he is known as Dick for he won't let anyone call him Richard. He is about six feet tall with ebony hair and has blue eyes that you could get lost in, but he always hides them with shades. He is the adopted son of Bruce Wayne the multi millionaire. His parents died when he was eight years old. They were known as the _'Flying Gaysons'. _They were in the circus and did dangerous stunts. They were a very happy family. Richard never liked to talk about the way his parents died.

Richard pulled himself out of bed, trying to avoid the dryness in his mouth and throat from all the bottles of Vodka he had consumed the night before. He stumbled into the bathroom, too tired to care that his face just hit a wall. He turned on his bathroom light causing him to hiss at the sudden entrance of light into his eyes. After he got used to the light he grabbed a towel from the closet in his bathroom. He then stripped from his clothes and jumped into the shower, taking his time to make sure all of him was clean.

When he jumped out of the shower he put on his new clothes which was a simple black shirt, skinny jeans, and black tennis shoes. Grabbing his sunglasses from his night stand, he walked down the huge staircase and into the kitchen. There in the kitchen stood Alfred their butler, who was more like a grandfather to Dick.

"Good morning Master Dick." said Alfred putting a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Dick. Dick smiled.

"Morning Al." Dick began eating his breakfast. He then heard The Bruce Wayne walk into the kitchen. With a newspaper in one hand and a briefcase in the other.

"Morning Dick." said Bruce with a slight smirk. Dick looked at him with a confused look.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" that's when Diana, Bruce's girlfriend game in.

"Everyone, we have some big news," she said wrapping both of her arms around Bruce's torso, and in return he put his arm around her waist. "Bruce and I are getting married!"

Both Dick and Alfred's eyes went wide. They did not expect this. Who would of thought that Bruce Wayne would get married.

"Um... congratulations guys." Dick said awkwardly.

"Oh miss Diana and Master Bruce, I am very happy for the both of you. When will the wedding be?" asked Alfred.

"The wedding will be in six months." Bruce smiled.

"Well, I'm happy for you both." said Dick giving both Bruce a two second hug. "Well I better get to school." he said leaving.

"Okay sweetie!" Diana beamed.

* * *

><p>Richard walked through the school gates bracing himself for another day of literal hell. Richard was indeed popular at school. He attended Gothem High, which was one of the best high schools in the US. No, they did not need to wear uniforms, they could wear what they wanted. Richard was a senior and it was only the beginning of the year. Now, Richard did have friends. They usually met him at his parking spot every morning.<p>

There they were, all riding in that blue car. When the nice car stopped one of his best friends came out of the driver's seat. That person was Victor Stone. Victor is a tall and muscular African American. He is bald and is the quarterback of the Gothem High football team. He is also addicted to his car and meat. The door that was on the passenger side opened and out came Karen Beecher. She was Victor's girlfriend and another one of Dick's friends. She is a beautiful African American woman. Her hair is always in two puff balls on the top of her head. She always wares black and yellow, and her hobbies included cheer-leading for Gothem High and shopping.

The two people from the back seat came out last. Rachel, your average goth, who wares only dark colors. She has white skin, short blue hair, and violet blue eyes. She is very skinny, but very pretty. Her hobbies include reading horror novels and drinking herbal tea. Walking next to her was Garfield Logan. He has blonde hair with forest green highlights, forest green eyes, and a very scrawny body type. He only eats tofu, which Victor and him fight over every day, and plays video games all day.

"Yo Dick!" Victor yelled. Dick gave a light smile.

"Hey Vic, what's up?"

"Nothin man. today me and Karen are going out on a date for our three year anniversary." said Victor. Karen smiled and wrapped her arms around Victor. They both gave each other a sweet kiss.

"Arrrgggghhhh! So... much... love! Can't... take... it!" Gar screamed covering his eyes. Rachel smacked Gar on the back head only for him to yelp in response. "Rae! What was that for!?" he asked.

"First of all don't call me Rae, and second you were just being you." she said with a blank expression. Dick chuckled at this.

"My God! You two fight like an old married couple. It's a match made in heaven!" Richard smiled. They both gave him a death glare in response. This made Dick laugh more.

"So Dicki-boy, have you found the one yet?" asked Karen. Dick stopped laughing and frowned at her. After his parents died Dick promised to never love again.

"You know my rule Karen." Everyone gave a sad face to each other. They knew that Dick wasn't happy. He may seem like he is, but really he's miserable inside. They couldn't remember the last time they saw Dick truly happy.

"We know the rule man, but we all know you need something... maybe even someone." said Vic.

"Yeah! With a lady in your life you can snuggle, bake cookies, watch Disney movies, and kiss and..." Gar trailed off seeing the confused expressions on everyone's face and immediately became embarrassed. Rachel chuckled at him.

"Okay guys this conversation is over. We better get to class." Dick sighed. They all shrugged and followed him inside. It was true. Richard needed someone, but he would never let himself let them help him. It turns out that that person he needed was joining that school, but he doesn't know he will need this person, at least not yet.

* * *

><p>She shot up from her sleep in a cold sweat. She had just had one of her famous nightmares. These nightmare were not just nightmares, they were flashbacks from her life. She hated waking up like this. It's been happening more and more ever sense she moved to Gothem. She would be going to a new school today. That school just happens to be Gothem High. This girl lives alone in an apartment in the worst part of Gothem. She had moved her from Jump City after her uncle died and her sister ran away.<p>

This girl is Kori Anders. She is a gorgeous girl. Hair was an auburn red that stopped at her waist and she kept most of her hair to the left side of her head. She has a body that models would die to have. She has long legs and was very tall and tan. Her best feature is her big emerald green eyes. You could get lost in them. She likes karate and dancing. She was an A+ student and hopes to be a doctor when she gets older. Kori has had to work at three jobs do she can take care of herself. Her plate is always full of work. She was always alone. Ever sense she was seven she had to live with her uncle because of her parent's sudden death. She then had to move in with her uncle. When her uncle died two months ago, the child services let Kori live on her own since she was almost eighteen. Now she was living in a very dirt apartment all alone. Her sister Koma ran away because she was tired of the whole family. Besides she was twenty anyways.

Kori got up from the couch that was considered her bed. She had to take a shower to get rid of all the sweat off her. She got up and grabbed a towel that was sitting on the bathroom sink. She took it and got her clothes from the dresser on the other side of the living room. After taking a steaming hot shower she put on a pair of blue jeans and a purple sweatshirt with _'I Love Gothem' _written on the front in green letters. She took out a granola bar out of her pantry, slipped on some flip- flops and put her long hair in a messy bun with strands of hair falling in different places. She then ran out the door with her backpack and key in hand. She locked the door and ran down the flights of stairs. She was relieved to still see her bike there so she jumped on hit and rode all the way to Gothem high.

* * *

><p>When Kori arrived at the school she smiled at the large structure of it. It was huge. Kori got off of her bike and locked it onto the bike rack provided outside of the school. She walked into the large school only able to look up at the high ceilings. As she walked through the hallways she heard guys whistling and saw girls glaring. After a long walk she finally found the front office. When she opened the door she saw an old woman sitting at the front desk. The woman smiled at Kori and Kori gratefully smiled back.<p>

"Hello sweetie can I help you?" the old woman asked.

"Uh yeah, my name is Kori Anders and I'm new here. Could I please see my schedule?" asked Kori. The lady smiled at her and started typing on her computer.

"Ah, here we are! Here you go Ms. Anders this is your schedule," the woman said giving Kori the paper. "Now if you have any questions you may come see me. My name is Ms. Baker."

"Thank You Ms. Baker." Kori said walking out the door. Miss Baker smiled happily at the girl and went on with her work.

As Kori looked at her schedule it read:

_First Period: Math-Rm. 311_

_Second Period: Social Studies- Rm. 301_

_Third Period: English- Rm. 312_

_Fourth Period: Literature- Rm. 305_

_Lunch_

_Fifth Period: Science- Rm. 306_

_Sixth Period: Writing Enrich- Rm. 311_

_P.E._

Kori liked her the way her day went considering she could get math over with first thing in the morning. Maybe this year won't be filled with any drama. Boy was she wrong.

* * *

><p>The first class for Dick was math class. He absolutely hated math. It wasn't that he was bad at it, actually Dick was a decent student, it was because it was just really boring to him. Dick took his seat and looked to his left to see Victor sitting to his right and Gar sitting to his left. They all smiled to each other and waited for class to start. Then out of the blue came that annoying screechy voice Dick hated so much.<p>

"Oh Dicki- Poo!" she sang. That girl was Kitten Moth, a girl with blond hair, blue eye, and wares a ton of pink, and everyone's pretty sure she's anorexic. Trailing behind her was Barbra Gordon. She got most of the attention from all of the guys. She hads dark red hair and hazel colored eyes. She and Dick had dated, but she cheated on him with Xavier Redd, who was also a playboy like Dick.

"What do you want Kitten?" groaned Dick. Kitten jumped in his lap while Barbra clung to his arm only to be shaken off.

"We just wanted to spend time with you!" Kitten purred as her lips came closer and closer to Dick's. He quickly stood up before anything happened and Kitten fell on the floor.

"Look Kitten once again... I DO NOT LIKE YOU!" Richard pointed out. Kitten screamed and ran off with Barbra while everyone laughed. Then Mr. Numerous walked in.

"Everyone take their seats! I have an announcement to make. We have a new student here with us today." Everyone looked curiously at each other. Who could it be? Dick looked at the door open and then close. There she was. The most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. She looked like an angel with her fire red hair, those long legs, that sun kissed skin, and those eyes!

Everyone's eyes went wide and their mouths dropped at her beauty. Then she spoke.

"Hi, my name is Kori Anders." Dick melted at the sound of her voice.

"Very good Ms. Anders. Please take a seat in front of Mr. Grayson" Mr. Numerous ordered. Kori blushed at the handsome boy, while Dick's heart rate went to super sonic speed. Dick felt a something from this girl that he has never felt before, but he couldn't put his finger on it. The only thing he could do now was get to know her.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you like this one. I tried really hard on it, so please enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW:-)<strong>


	2. New Friends and School Projects

**Hey guys! I got a few e-mails about this story and couldn't wait to continue it. So here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Learning and School Projects<strong>

He couldn't breathe. The air was refusing to get to his lungs. Her just sitting right in front of him was so hard to handle. The whole math class was hard because of her. He tried so hard to concentrate, but he couldn't. Then finally the bell rang and everyone jumped from their seats and exited the door. Dick ran to his friends standing by Vic's locker.

"Guys, did you see the new girl?" asked Dick. Vic and Gar smirked and Karen and Rachel looked confused.

"What new girl?" asked Rachel. Dick was about to say something in till the new girl walked by looking for her next class. She looked so lost.

"Whoa, is that the new girl?" Karen whispered. Dick was hypnotized by her beauty.

"Yeah." Dick breathed. Victor chuckled at his friend's staring.

"Her name's Kori Anders." Gar started to stare too.

"Yea! She's super hot!" he hollered. Rachel punched Gar in the arm really hard making him scream in pain. "Now what was that for!?"

"Don't call her that. You don't have a chance with her!" Rachel yelled red with jealousy. Everyone's eyes went wide making Rachel pull her hoodie over her head. "Sorry Gar I-" she was interrupted by Dick.

"SHHHHHHHHH!Guys she's coming over here!" he whispered. Her thin figure walked over making Dick grow more nervous. Then she spoke.

"Hey um, do you happen to know where room 301 is? I'm new here so I'm kinda lost." Kori chuckled at that last part. Dick's mouth hung open. "Oh sorry, I'm Kori, Kori Anders. You're in my math class right?"

"I, uh, um." Dick stuttered. Rachel rolled her eyes at her speechless friend.

"Sorry about him. My name's Rachel Roth, not Rae, not Rach, RACHEL! And that's Victor Stone." she said pointing to Victor.

"What's up 'lil lady!" Kori smiled at his wild personality.

"Nothin much." then Rachel pointed to Karen.

"That's Karen Beecher. She and Vic are dating." Karen smiled.

"Hey girl!" Kori smiled in return.

"Hey! It's nice to meet you Karen." Karen could tell Kori was a nice girl. Next Rachel pointed to Gar.

"That moron over there is Garfield Logan, but he goes by Gar." Gar smiled.

"Hey dude!" Kori laughed at the fact that he called her dude making him smile. Last Rachel pointed to Dick.

"And that is Richard Grayson, but he only let's you call him Dick." Dick tried his best not to say something stupid.

"Uh, hey." Kori blushed at the handsome boy in front of her.

"Hi there Rich- I mean Dick... heh heh." she stuttered. Dick rubbed the back of his neck feeling embarrassed about how him not letting people call him Richard was confusing her. This was quite odd for Dick, never once in his life had a girl made him stutter. Not even Babs made him feel this way. Rachel smirked at his constant blushing.

"So Kori, where are you from?" asked Karen. Kori smiled.

"I'm from an island in the Caribbean called Tameran, it's very small... you've probably never heard of it."

"I've heard of it," Dick said "I went there for vacation not long ago." Kori beamed at his comment.

"Wow, no one I know has ever been there." said Kori. Richard blushed scratching the back of his neck.

"So Kori, what class do you have next?" asked Karen. Kori took her schedule out of her backpack giving it to Karen. "Social Studies... Oh Rachel, Gar and Dick have that class." The three of them nodded.

"Well, that's cool because I've been looking for someone to show me where that class is." explained Kori with a smile.

"We'll be grateful to show you where it is! Isn't that right Rachel?" said Gar nudging Rachel on the arm making her give him a death glare.

"Yea sure."

"Well alright then! Karen and I will see you guys at lunch, and Kori you're welcome to join us." assured Vic. Kori smiled and nodded. The four friends walked down the large hallways to Mr. Mod's social studies classroom. When they finally got there they were to take their seats.

"Hey Kori come sit with me!" Dick said beckoning Kori to come over. Kori smiled while she started to walk toward him in till she was stopped by the teacher.

"Well, well, well, looks like we have a new ducky in the pond." Mr. Mod grinned. Kori straitened up and held out her hand.

"Hello there Mr. Mod. My name is Korina Anders, but I prefer to be called Kori." Mr. Mod stared at the held out hand, giving Kori a signal that he did not want to shake it.

"Well, _Ms. Anders_, I hope that you will be a good behaving student." Kori smirked.

"I sure will."

"Alright, go sit down." Kori started to speed walk over to Dick.

"Okay, that guy has some serious issues." explained Kori. Dick laughed.

"Yeah I know. He's probably one of our strictest teachers." Kori's eyes widened in realization.

"Good to know."

Class began, and everyone started taking notes. Richard would take glances at Kori noticing how cute she was when she would wrinkle her nose when she was confused about something. He loved her sweet scent of vanilla and how she would ask questions on what she missed because she forgot to write something down. She was also so beautiful. It was so hard for Richard to keep his eyes off of her.

**With Gar and Rachel**

Gar sighed in frustration. He was so bored being in this class.

"You mind being quieter I can't hear myself think!?" whispered an irritated Rachel.

"I can't help it, it's so boring!" Gar whined. Rachel rolled her and went back to work.

Class went on for another thirty minutes. Then Mr. Mod made an announcement.

"Well my little duckies, you all must complete an assignment. You are all to do a map of a country and write a two thousand word essay on whatever country you have picked. I have made a list of pairs, and in these pairs you will do the assignment. "

"Kitten Moth and Xavier Redd"

"Kori Anders and Richard Grayson" Both Dick and Kori smiled at each other.

"Garfield Logan and Rachel Roth"both Gar and Rachel's eyes widened. Rachel slammed her head on the desk in front of her. Gar, on the other hand, was kind of excited about the assignment. He really wanted to be closer with Rachel. Rachel, even though she would never admit, liked Gar. The fact that they were so different brought them to a perfect match.

"Um, so do you wanna do the project at your place or mine?" Gar asked. Rachel looked to him with a very serious look on her face.

"How about my place?"

"Sure."Gar squeaked. The bell then rang and the students fled out of the classroom.

"YOUR PROJECTS ARE DUE MONDAY!" yelled Mr. Mod despite no one was in the classroom.

**With Kori and Richard**

It was the end of the day and all the students were excited to get home. For a certain red head, she had to go to work. Kori had three jobs. One was working at a restaurant called Star's Diner. The second was working at a dance studio with little kids, and the other was just helping teach teens karate. Today was the day she had to teach karate. She was really tired, but she could handle it. She grabbed her books and put them in her bag. She walked out to her bike, unlocked it, and hopped on. She was about to head out before she heard a voice stop her.

"Kori! Wait!" yelled Richard Grayson.

"Hey Richard. What's up?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering what house we should do the project at." Kori knew exactly where she wanted to do the project. She could not let anyone see where she lived. It was too embarrassing.

"Your house!" she said quickly.

"Well, alright then." Dick said staring at the gorgeous girl in front of him. He then looked down at her bike. It was all old and worn out. "So you ride a bike huh?"

She looked down and frowned "Yeah, can't afford anything else."

"Well, that's okay!" Dick said as a million dollar smile spread upon his perfect facial features. Kori felt herself melt at the beautiful smile.

"Well, I better go." She said throwing her leg over the the bike.

"Where are you headed to?" asked Richard.

"I have to go to work." said Kori.

"Alright. Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you then!" Kori shouted riding off to work.

* * *

><p>After teaching karate, Kori went home. She was so tired. All she needed was a nice shower, and she would be fine. She walked in her front door and set her keys on the coffee table. She then went into her room, found some grey sweatpants and a green t-shirt, walked into the bathroom to shower.<p>

When she finished, she sat down on the sofa and started to do her homework. You'd think they would go easy on you for being a new student. She started with algebra, which was simple for her. Then after she finished that she started doing her science homework.

While doing her science homework, she heard a knock at the door, which startled her. You barely notice anyone good in these neighborhoods. She approached the door slowly, put her hand on the knob and opened it. Standing in front of her was a tall man in a black suit, and behind him was a kid with red hair and emerald green eyes that looked about the age of eight.

"Are you Kori Anders?" the large man asked. Kori looked up at him to meet his eyes that were cover by thick black shades.

"Yes." she answered suspiciously.

"I'm here to tell you that you are now responsible for your brother Ryan Anders." the man said pushing the child inside. Kori's eyes widened in shock. She thought Ryan had died when he was just born. She had enough on her plate. Now she is responsible for an eight for an eight year old.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! I'm so sorry I have not written for so long. I have been very sick for so long and have not been up to writing DON'T GIVE UP ON ME. Anyways I hope you like this chapter. Again I am so sorry! Please review.<strong>

**Love, **

** RS**


End file.
